The Vengeance Factor
| date = 2366 | stardate = 43421.9 | episode = 3x09 | production = 40272-157 | airdate = week of | written = | director = | altimage = chorgan.jpg ‎ }} "The Vengeance Factor" was the 57th episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation, the 9th episode of the show's third season, first aired during the week of 20 November 1989. The episode was written by and directed by . Summary Log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 43421.9 : In an effort to put an end to the Gatherer raids, we have come to the Acamar system to enlist the aid of Marouk, the Sovereign of Acamar III. References Characters :Bennet (Ensign) • Brull • Chorgan • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Dallan • Data • Galnar • Geordi La Forge • Mallon • Marouk • Martinez • Nelson (USS Enterprise-D) • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Temarek • Deanna Troi • Volnoth • Darien Wallace • Worf • Youngblood • Yuta • USS Enterprise-D computer • unnamed Acamarians • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]] ([[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]]) Bhigbout Aen • Dongren • Wor Feighn • Kikimor • Oh Kohnr • Emi Linzordo • Laurhafr Lor • Romybur Lor • Mallon • Mesabb • Penthor-Mul • Tograf Starships and vehicles : ( explorer) • Acamarian starship ( freighter-transport) Locations :Acamar III (Acamar star system, the galaxy's Beta Quadrant) • Gamma Hromi II (Gamma Hromi star system, Hromi Cluster) • Starbase 343 Alpha Leonis • Bruno Prison • Dylhuc Detention Center • Earth • Felker City • Jamholt Region • Jimbern Regions • Liu Region • Lornak City • Lornbiv Village • Magab Lake • Mesrop Village • Molnar City • Niwray Border • Tezber • Vackrinos District • Vogt Public Health Clinic Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise-D : bridge • quarters • observation lounge • sickbay • Ten-Forward Races and cultures :Acamarian (Gatherers) • android • Betazoid • Human • Klingon States and organizations :Acamarian Federal Security • Acamarian Internal Security • Acamarian Ruling Council • Federation • • Tralesta • Starfleet Science and classification :anatomy • beaming • communications • coordinates • energy • language • lifeform • matter • orbit • planet • space • star • star system • technology • time • universe • weapon Technology and weapons :communicator • intercom • combadge • tricorder • sensors • starship • viewscreen • transporter • phaser Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • iron • copper • oxygen • DNA Lifeforms :humanoid Measurement :stardate Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • counselor • doctor • engineer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2360s-2370s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • medical practitioner • operations manager • flight controller • officer • scientist • second officer • security chief • weapons officer • tactical officer Other references :2186 • 2266 • 2286 • 2313 • 2348 • 2366 • Acamarian brandy • Acamarian planetary database • Age of Majority • amnesty • arterial occlusion • Artonian laser • asteroid belt • autonomic nervous system • campfire • carbon dioxide • cerebral hemorrhage • clan • class M • DNA • Euclidean geometry • eye • food taster • fusion reactor • hail • heart attack • homework • image processor • interpolated lepton scan • judge • kill setting • lepton • math • Maurody Storms • medical tricorder • metrization theorem • microvirus • noranium alloy • outpost • PADD • parthas • Parthas a la Yuta • photograph • prison • prosecutor • red alert • Regalian phaser rifle • Riemannian geometry • Riemannian tensor field • shields • shore leave • spine • supply depot • terrorism • thermal radiation • Tonkian homing beacon • Tralesta Massacre • boot • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|captain's log, USS Enterprise-D]] • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366|2366 captain's log, USS Enterprise-D]] • clothing • government • jumpsuit • log entry • murder • nation-state • number one • pants • races and cultures • rank • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • title • uniform • shoe • suicide Chronology ;stardate 43421.9, 2366 (2360s chronology, ''Enterprise''-D voyages) : Enterprise travels to Acamar. Appendices Related media * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in all volumes. Video releases tng collector vhs.jpg|Collector's Edition VHS release with "The Defector". Images Episode images marouk.jpg chorgan.jpg acamarian starship.jpg Connections Timeline | nextpocket = | prevMB = Maturation | nextMB = The Hand of the Assassin! | voyages1 = Entd | adbefore1 = The Price | adafter1 = The Hand of the Assassin! }} External links * * category:tNG episodes category:tNG season 3